Cordelia/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Oh, did someone lose this? Perhaps I might deliver it..." (item) *"I just finished my copy of "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." So embarrassing..." (exp) *"I snuck in some training. Effort is the start of excellence." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We all have to work hard to fulfill our dreams. What are yours?" (Dreams) *"Did you just meet the love of your life? You look so happy!" (Happy) *"Why don't we fight together next time? You don't have to do everything alone." (Team Up) *"I haven't seen you around camp in a while. What have you been up to? (Free Time) Replying - Normal *"I just want my days to be filled with joy. You never know which will be your last." (Dreams) *"Ha ha! Where did you get that idea? I just like being in good company, that's all." (Happy) *"Of course. I would welcome the change of pace." (Team Up) *"Oh, I'm always running errands to town. My pegasus is suited for that sort of thing." (Free Time) Asking - Chrom *"What kind of things do you dream of, Chrom?" (Dreams) *"You look so happy, Chrom. Did you just sweep another woman off her feet?" (Happy) *"Er, Chrom, I was wondering if... Well, it would honor me to fight together." (Team Up) *"Ah, Chrom! I haven't seen you around camp. How have you been passing the time?" (Free time) Replying - Chrom *"I have more dreams than I can count, but I know some are not meant to be." (Dreams) *"No, Chrom... The thing I like is just a bit further out of reach." (Happy) *"YES! That would be... I would be honored! Truly!" (Team Up) *"Oh, I'm always running errands to town. Can I pick anything up for you?" (Free Time) Asking - Married *"(Name), look me in the eye and promise you’ll stay safe for me." (Promise) *"(Name), why is it you only captivate me more as time goes on?" (Compliment) *"I love you, (name). You’re the only one I don’t have to be perfect around." (Love) *"Oops! (Name), you dropped this. ...Wait, what is it?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"Peace. You know I’m not an easy woman to kill. I won’t leave you." (Promise) *"Thank you. I strive to be the best woman I can for the man I love." (Compliment) *"I love you too. I’ve never been happier!" (Love) *"It’s medicine to heal any wound. You’re always putting yourself in danger." (Gift) Asking - Child *"Severa/Morgan, come spar with me. I know you’re capable of greater things than I." (Train) *"Are you all right, Severa/Morgan? You look completely out of it." (Concern) *"Is there anything you need, Severa/Morgan? Don’t be afraid to ask your mother." (Gift) *"How did you spend your time in the future, Severa/Morgan? (Story) Replying - Child *"All right. But don’t underestimate your mother." (Train) *"Ha ha! I’m fine. Don’t worry so much! Your mother is a tough woman." (Concern) *"Really? Thank you. Why don’t we get matching hair ornaments? I’ll pay!" (Gift) *"Well, I used to be painfully lonely and in love with a man I could not have. I even dreamt of death... But I found another man who sustains me and a daughter I can be proud of. So trust me—no matter how dark things seem, you will always pull through it." (Story) Level Up *"I would do all this and more to be with him..." (6-7 stats up) *"I hardly knew I had such strength!" (4-5 stats up) *"There. Now I must do it again." (2-3 stats up) *"I'll prove myself in time." (0-1 stat up) *"I must find my strength within from now on." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I am yours to mold as you see fit." Armory *"Please don't get anything too expensive..." (buying) *"Help yourself. These items belong to all of us." (selling) *"Strength should come from the wielder." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Sigh... Oh gods! Did I truly just say the word "sigh" out loud? I'm getting worse..." (misc) *"I'm really outdoing myself today. I wonder if he'd notice..." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Here to sneak one last nap?" (morning) *"Robin! Here for a break? I get sleepy as the day drags on." (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Taking a break? We all need to." (evening) *"What’s wrong, Robin? Can’t you sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Nice day we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What’s in store for you today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The days feel short, don’t they?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Why don’t we retire for the night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster An Ylissean pegasus knight who has been friends with Sumia since child-hood. Her beauty, skill, and record are surpassed by few, but she cannot seem to win Chrom's heart. The deepest, most frequent sigher. Born on July 7th. Help Description An Ylissean pegasus knight too humble to see her vast talents. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"It's you and me." *"Focus!" *"Stay calm." *"I'm here." *"Stay with me." *"I'll keep you safe." *"To victory!" *"Won't be long." *"Shall we mop up?" Dual Strike *"Face me!" *"Have another!" *"My turn!" *"I got this!" *"All too easy!" *"I gotcha!" Dual Guard *"No!" *"Watch out!" *"I'll keep you safe!" *"There!" Critical *"Now, you've angered me!" *"Out of my sight!" *"I can do this!" *"That's quite enough!" Defeated Enemy *"I must prevail!" *"Over already?" *"Sigh..." *"As it must be." *"Ah heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was something." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"Too...weak..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote